S.M.F.C.
The S.M.F.C., or Sketchian Multiverse Fighter Compendium, is a free program included with any game in the Sketchian Multiverse. The S.M.F.C. allows players of any Sketchian Multiverse game to carry character data to and from the games. It also can be supported into any game that a character from the series appears in. Sketchia-23 AnthonyM and the World of Sketch * AnthonyM (Primary) * Strongarm (Primary) * Techo (Primary) * Blurri (Primary) * Shadus (Unlockable- Beat AnthonyM Story) * Twillo (Unlockable- Beat Shadus Story) * Waitress Penny (Unlockable- Beat AnthonyM Story) AnthonyM and the Faraway Map All characters from '''AnthonyM and the World of Sketch' can be unlocked in this game too.'' * Kizun (Unlockable- Beat Kiruchi Story) * Ruzia (Unlockable- Beat Kiruchi Story) * Chizeku (Unlockable- Beat Kiruchi Story) * Shadowbeard (Unlockable- Beat Shadus Story (FM)) DLC- Mysterious Travellers * Xixi * Sgt. Spooder * AnthonyM's Mom * Antonie M. Sketchia-25 / Sketchia-12 / Sketchia-7 DLC- Multiversal Adventures * Antoni Emma / Kid Color / Sunstorm * Stonespine / Heavy Bouncer / Red Roller * Tekka / Gearhead / Sprocket * Ventus / Fallen Angel / Beauty Blue * Shadya / Golden Terror / Nihcru Thoruni The Overworld Cybern Quest / Cybern Quest II * Cybern (Primary) * Hekama (Unlockable in 1, Primary in 2- Beat CQ1 to unlock) * Zarrus (Unlockable in 1, Primary in 2- Beat CQ1 to unlock) * Endi'alu and Creepz (Unlockable in 1, Primary in 2- Beat CQ1 to unlock) * Guppi (Unlockable in 2 only- Find the Golden Scale and give it to Guppi) DLC- Blank Canvas * Etimu Mineralia Crystallon the Gemstone Warrior * Crystallon (Primary) * Dreamkeeper (Primary) * Miss Techna (Primary) Crystallon the Searcher of Souls All characters from '''Crystallon the Gemstone Warrior' can be unlocked in this game too.'' * Acidinor (Unlockable- Beat the first mission to unlock) * Zirconion (Unlockable- Beat the first mission to unlock) * Glacon (Unlockable- Beat the first mission to unlock) DLC- Multiversal Adventures * Crysteenah Gigaterra Jammo and the Slime Brigade * Jammo (Primary) * Blobbin (Primary) * Slymu (Primary) * Jelly Mak-R (Unlockable- Beat the game) Chronia The Hands of Time (Comic Codes) * Zakonu * Hartschia * Mother Rakhna * Fyrum * Ehsu * Gigavolt * Suzy C. * Lilleth Elementia Heroes of Elementia * Lady Elementia (Unlockable- Beat the game with all Primary characters) * Pyre (Primary) * Aqua (Primary) * Nuage (Primary) * Terra (Primary) * Elettrico (Primary) * Na'tur (Primary) * Glacies (Primary) * Poi'xa (Unlockable- Beat the game with Master Element) * Novae (Unlockable- Beat the game with Master Element, Oriself, and Superen) * Master Element (Unlockable- Beat the game with one Primary character) * Oriself (Unlockable- Beat the game with two Primary characters) * Superen (Unlockable- Beat the game with Lady Elementia) * Queen Crystallo (Unlockable- Beat the game with all characters) Sketch Arena Tournament Certain characters from other games will be playable as Primary characters in this game. Sketch Arena Tournament * Almafur (Unlockable- Beat Arcade Mode once) * Zemadonis (Unlockable- Beat Story Mode) DLC- Choose Your Fighter! * Mesmorandus * Ace * Wyldcard * Miss KO Category:Programs